Карамелька/Галерея/Сезоны 4-5
Четвёртый сезон Полёт к финишу Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Гордость Пинки Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Twilight 'since the winner will be headlining your party' S4E12.png Twilight pointing at Rainbow S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese singing to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Будь проще! Townsponies walking S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Ванильная пони Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Fluttershy frozen in the spotlight S4E14.png Помощь Крошки Бель Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Прыжок веры Ponies walking S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Честная сделка Rainbow Dash -didn't tell us what kind he wanted- S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD looking for Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Pinkie -it all comes down to this one event-!- S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Earth pony magic returned S4E26.png Caramel has his cutie mark back S4E26.png The Appleloosans happy S4E26.png Пятый сезон Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel with a snowpony S5E5.png Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel on a grassy spot S5E5.png Ponies pop out of the snow S5E5.png Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png Daisy, Cherry Berry, and Caramel sledding S5E5.png Cherry Berry sleds down a snowy hill S5E5.png Родео в Эпполузе Ponies enjoying the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Ponies watching rodeo clowning S5E6.png Rodeo clowns crash into each other S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watching a rodeo S5E6.png Rodeo clowns appear on the field S5E6.png Rodeo clowns juggling balls S5E6.png Braeburn in a daze S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gallops across the field S5E6.png Rodeo clowns flipping through the air S5E6.png Rodeo clowns jumping through hoops S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Braeburn stuck in a hay bale S5E6.png Trouble Shoes talking with fellow rodeo clowns S5E6.png Принцесса Спайк The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Line of delegates stretches long S5E10.png Разрушитель вечеринки Twilight and the Sugarcube Corner S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Ponies running from the Tantabus S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Alicorn Big McIntosh flies past the crowd S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Рарити идёт по следу! Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Братский фестиваль Orchard Blossom calls Apple Bloom S5E17.png Orchard -They've approved us as a pair!- S5E17.png В поисках утраченного знака Diamond gallops through Ponyville thoroughfare S5E18.png Разбивающие сердца Ponies decorate town for Hearth's Warming S5E20.png А что с Дискордом? Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png Гвоздь программы Pinkie staring at a mirror carried by Cherry Fizzy and Caramel S5E24.png Pinkie --Oh wait, that's me-- S5E24.png Pinkie calling for everypony's attention S5E24.png Rara singing --just like the magic inside of...-- S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura --I had forgotten who I really was-- S5E24.png Coloratura --an old friend reminded me-- S5E24.png |index}} en:Caramel/Gallery/Seasons 4-5 Категория:Галереи персонажей